Tricksy Tales 1
by TreeHugger
Summary: First in the Tricksy Trio Tales. What do you get with three mischievous young elves, an annoying little sister, and a mudhole? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Tricksy Tales #1 By TreeHugger  
  
Of Mud Monsters, Orcs, And Spiders  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The Day The Orcs Came To Tea  
  
  
  
For Mickie, who suggested this series, and for anyone else who wanted some short Tricksy Tales. There will be one more chapter for this tale.  
  
Author's Note - This tale is set 2 years after Elrond's Most Forgettable Birthday.  
  
This is not beta'd, as my dear beta al is feeling a bit under the weather. I hope you feel better soon, nin mellon. And I apologize for the mistakes. Please feel free to just ignore them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The day started out nicely enough. The sun was shining in an azure sky, fluffy white clouds floated lazily overhead; the birds were singing happily in the summer-bedecked branches to the quiet harmony of the crickets; fat bees droned lazily in the flower gardens, and bright butterflies flitted about the roses, velvety wings glimmering in all the shades of the rainbow. The soft sound of singing could be heard, songs of the season, music that exalted in the glory and bounty of summer. Children's merry laughter rang through the trees as they played games of tag, and participated in various contests of skill, strength, and speed.  
  
There were three children in Mirkwood though that had left the games early, and had headed into the forest. They trotted down one of the many pathways that wended through the trees, not seeing the profusion of flowers that grew in colorful stands between them. Several times they had paused, and glanced behind them to see if anyone was following, but no one seemed to have noticed their sudden absence. Soon two of them had sprinted ahead of the third, their faces lit with mischief filled smiles.  
  
"This isn't very nice!" the third one called, hurrying after them. "She is just a child!"  
  
"*We* are just children, so that makes it alright, Brethil!"  
  
Brethil frowned at Legolas and Tavor, not quite certain what to make of this logic. But, he decided, they were older than he was, and much wiser, so they were probably right.  
  
"She is not going to like it," he continued, finally catching up with them as they headed off the path toward their destination. "She is going to get us into trouble."  
  
"She does that all the time. So it is our turn to have some fun," Tavor said, with a smirk, looking over at Legolas who was grinning widely "before we get into trouble."  
  
"She won't be that scared. . . not after a while anyway. Just imagine the look on her face when she see us!" The youngest prince of Mirkwood whooped with laughter as he pictured his little sister's face when they pulled their latest trick on her. She was a most irritating child, and she was constantly running to their ada and telling him about what mean thing they had done to her now, or running to Tanglinna, eyes filled with the tears she could conjure at will, and getting them into even more trouble. She had to be stopped, and Legolas thought that he knew just how to do it. He recalled how she had been terrified by the tale of Mesgwauruan the Mud Monster that the Tricksy Trio thought had followed them from the forest a couple years before. There had been no monster as they found out, but Laerlend could not shake the feeling - or the fear - that one did exist, and it would come for her one of these days. So Legolas' plan had been born.  
  
Surrounded by a grove of tall cypress trees was a mud pit, filled with stinking black muck. The children of Mirkwood had been warned away from this muddy place by their parents, but Legolas had always been fascinated by it, though he had never gotten very close. Today they were going to more than close. He had heard tales from others older than himself about how the mud smelled, and clung to the skin. The story even went that it would turn the skin dark and blotchy, and never come off. Legolas had once worried about this, but since none of the ones telling these tales had black, spotty skin how could they say it never came off? He knew they were merely teasing the "younglings," and the mud was just what he wanted for his revenge on Laerlend.  
  
They could smell the muddy mess before they saw it, and Brethil wrinkled his nose, glancing uneasily at the other two.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Legolas?" he asked as they entered the cypress grove.  
  
"Of course I am. I have thought about this for a very long time. It will be perfect! My plans always are. Look! There it is!"  
  
The three slowed to a walk, staring in awe at the round pond shaped pit filled with the dark mud. It bubbled slightly, sending a horrible stench into the air when the bubbles burst.  
  
Tavor was frowning now. He hadn't realized that it would smell quite so badly.  
  
"Legolas? That . . . are you certain that . . . " He swallowed, turning to look at the prince.  
  
Legolas turned to look scathingly at him, daring him to turn back now.  
  
Tavor gulped slightly, and looked away. He could not act anything other than enthusiastic now, or Legolas would never let him hear the end of it.  
  
"It looks very cold and slimy," Brethil commented, his hand clamped over his nose and mouth. "Your father is going to be very angry when he finds out we were here."  
  
"He isn't going to find out," Legolas said confidently, though he pinched his nose against the smell. He hadn't expected it to smell this strongly either, but he didn't dare to act anything but enthusiastic now, or Tavor would never let him hear the end of it. "Come on. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can scare her."  
  
"He . . . he is right, Legolas," Tavor said, his voice squeaking slightly. He couldn't do this! He cleared his throat. "We will get caught. We always do. Let's just think of something else."  
  
"No! This is perfect." Legolas turned to look at his two friends, his blue eyes filled with challenge. "On three," he said, knowing that if he waited any longer he would be the one to back out. That would never do! "One. . ."  
  
"What if it is deeper than it looks?" Brethil asked, eyeing the bubbling mud suspiciously. "Can you swim in mud? I don't think you can. It might just suck you to the bottom, and you will rot there forever. In fact -"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil. It isn't that deep. I will go poke a stick in it to see how deep it is." Legolas hunted for a moment before finding a suitably long stick about three feet long. He approached the mud hole cautiously, nearly gagging on the odor that rose from it. He leaned forward, and slid the stick into the mud. Maybe it would be too deep, and then they wouldn't have to do this! It only sank in about two feet, dashing those slim hopes. He turned to look at them, tossing the stick away. He summoned his false enthusiasm and said, "See! Come on!"  
  
Tavor looked at Brethil, who frowned. Suddenly a wicked gleam came into Tavor's grey eyes, and he eased over to Legolas.  
  
"You are right, Legolas. You always are. Very well, let's do it."  
  
He nudged the prince, and nodded slightly at Brethil, whose face wore a look of great uncertainty.  
  
"I don't think we should do this," Brethil said slowly. "We have been told not to come here. Your ada will be mad, Legolas, and he is very scary when he is angry. So is your ada, Tavor, though not as much as the king. Now your grandmother. . . she is *very* scary," he continued, cocking his head to one side as he studied his friend. "I think that even King Oropher was scared of her, Tavor. Why one time I heard -"  
  
Suddenly Legolas and Tavor leapt forward, each grabbing an arm and yanking him toward the bog.  
  
"No! Legolas! Tavor! Don't!" Brethil protested, trying to pull away from them.  
  
They drug him to the edge of the mud pit, Brethil protesting vehemently, even as he tried to free himself.  
  
"Wait! Wait! You said we were going to take off our clothes so we wouldn't ruin them! Wait! My naneth will not be happy if I get this tunic dirty!"  
  
Legolas frowned, gazing over at Tavor who was looking likewise perturbed. It was true, they didn't want to ruin their clothing, which would also leave evidence of their guilt. Finally he shrugged.  
  
"Very well, Brethil. I had forgotten." It would delay this as well. Perhaps by then he would think of a way out of this. It really did smell!  
  
The moment the grip on his arms loosened, Brethil yanked away quickly causing the other two to lose their balance. They teetered on the edge, arms flailing. Tavor splashed into the mud, followed by Legolas. Brethil's mouth fell open, and he clasped his hands on his cheeks.  
  
"I am so sorry," he began. "I didn't mean for that to happen!" He saw the angry looks of shock and disbelief on their faces as they stood spluttering, covered from head to toe with the sticky filth. Their long hair hung in muddied strings about their faces, making their eyes stand out in contrast. "I really didn't mean-"  
  
"You will pay for that, Brethil," Legolas growled, wiping his hand over his face in an attempt to rid it of the clinging muck, but he only succeeded in smearing it even more.  
  
"I am so sorry," Brethil repeated, watching as they both grabbed handfuls of mud, preparing to fling it at him.  
  
Suddenly the three froze instinctively as the sound of voices were heard, voices that belonged to people who might tell on them. And they were coming closer.  
  
Brethil's eyes widened even more, and he leapt into the mud with the other two, earning him an annoyed stare from Tavor, whom he had inadvertently splashed.  
  
"They wouldn't come this way," the first voice said. "They know they will get in trouble if they do."  
  
"Which is exactly why we are checking here," the other one rejoined with a snort. "I will wager you my new arrows that they are here. If they are not, then you must. . . get your sister to kiss me!"  
  
Talagan's laughter filled the air.  
  
"Done!" he agreed. "Let us see who is correct."  
  
The three young elves standing in the mud glanced uneasily at one another.  
  
"Duck!" Legolas gasped, and he dropped down into the mud until just his eyes and nose were hovering over it.  
  
Tavor grimaced, but did the same. Brethil's eyes moved from where Legolas was to where Tavor knelt, his brows knit with worry.  
  
"I don't want to do this. My naneth will not be very happy with me."  
  
Suddenly he felt hands grab his tunic on either side and he splashed down into the mud, feeling Legolas push his head under. He came up spluttering and spitting, but Legolas quickly shushed him, pointing to where Talagan and Glavrol were entering the grove. The three young elves instantly stilled, feeling grateful that the bank helped to hide them from the others' eyes.  
  
"I told you," Talagan said, immediately covering his nose with his hand. "It smells so bad that they would come any closer than this."  
  
Glavrol, not entirely happy that he had lost the wager, ventured a few steps closer before shaking his head, and backing away.  
  
"Very well. You win. I would have know that it took me *hours* to make those arrows. So *don't* lose them!"  
  
Talagan laughed once more, draping an arm over Glavrol's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I will even ask my sister to kiss you anyway. It is the least I can do for all the hard work you put into *my* arrows!"  
  
Soon the two had vanished, the sound of their voices fading away.  
  
"That was close," Tavor said, standing up, and glaring down at himself. "Look what you did, Brethil! Disgusting!" He wiped at the filth that coated him, glaring at his friend now.  
  
"You shouldn't have tried to push me in," Brethil protested defensively.  
  
"Just be quiet both of you!" Legolas scowled fiercely, not liking that his plan had gone so awry. Now what were they to do? He climbed out onto the grass, staring down at his own filthy clothing. At least it didn't seem to smell quite as bad as it had.  
  
The other two clambered out to stand beside him, dripping slimy black and green mud onto the grass. Tavor was muttering under his breath, pushing at the mess that coated him when Legolas suddenly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't!" he said with a flash of white teeth as he grinned. "We might as well go ahead and scare Laerlend. We won't get a second chance after this."  
  
A slow grin spread over Tavor's face, and his dark grey eyes sparkled.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, feeling his high spirits return.  
  
"Legolas, Tavor, I don't think-"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil," the two said in unison, both turning to glare at him once more.  
  
"This is all your fault, Brethil," Legolas said, moving away from the younger elf. "If you don't help us scare Laerlend then we will tell how you made us fall in the mud." Legolas didn't think Brethil would recall that they weren't supposed to be her in the first place, and he was not disappointed.  
  
"But I didn't mean to!" Brethil began, starting after Legolas, his eyes filled with worry and remorse. "You know I didn't mean for you to fall in."  
  
"That is not how my ada will see it," Legolas continued, trying to control his satisfied grin.  
  
Tavor chuckled slightly, and headed after them.  
  
"Where is Laerlend?" he repeated.  
  
Legolas snorted, avoiding Brethil's pleading eyes.  
  
"Having a tea party. What else?"  
  
Tavor felt a thrill of excitement. If Laerlend were having a tea party then there would probably be other young females present. There would even be some older ones there as well, trying to sit gracefully in the too small chairs and Laerlend's too small table. They would be there in hopes of catching a glimpse of Legolas and his two brothers no doubt.  
  
~And me! ~ Tavor thought happily.  
  
"Come on then!" he called, sprinting ahead with a hoot of delight. "Let's go scare the girls!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a small private garden protected by tall leafy hedges twined with honeysuckle Laerlend was indeed having a tea party. Her child-sized table was draped with a blue cloth embroidered with white daisies and purple asters. A vase of deepest emerald glass was filled with roses from her mother's garden, and her nurse Sellond had brought out her best tea set on an enameled tray of ruby red.  
  
Laerlend's golden hair had been curled, the locks topped with a wreath of daisies. All of her guests were required to wear similar "crowns," some with roses, some with small sunflowers. But only Laerlend was allowed to wear the "Daisy Crown." The elf maidens seated with her ranged in age from the toddling Aurhwind, who had just learned to walk, to Laerlend's own peers, and even some older maidens like Mirithil. Laerlend knew that Mirithil was "sweet" on her brother Celebross. She wasn't entirely sure just what that phrase meant, she thought it must have something to do with sugar or honey, probably honey since Mirithil had some bees of her own. She also knew that when Mirithil and Celebross looked at one another their faces wore rather silly expressions. All the same though, Laerlend liked the tall, graceful Sylvan with her long brown hair. She always smelled very nice, and the child was certain that this had something to do with her being "sweet" on Celebross. She had seen them kissing once, when they thought no one was about. Laerlend had thought it very disgusting, though perhaps if Lord Glorfindel, the elf that fascinated her child's imagination most, were to kiss her cheek it might be rather nice.  
  
There were two maidens here today that she knew liked her brother Aralith, though they weren't "sweet" on him because they did not treat him as Mirithil treated Celebross. They were always teasing him, especially about his fear of spiders. He was really quite ridiculous at times, shrieking "Spider! Spider!" if one were about, even the small ones that inhabited the high corners of the palace. Laerlend thought his behaviour ridiculous. One must never show fear. She never did. . . or not very often.  
  
On this particular day she had a special guest as well. It seemed that Lord Elrond had traveled to Mirkwood for a brief visit, bringing his sons and his daughter with him. Laerlend was somewhat in awe of the elf- lord's beautiful daughter with her dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked very nice dressed in a rich blue gown with her crown of tiny forget- me-nots. Thranduil's daughter regarded her with a small measure of jealousy though. She did after all know Lord Glorfindel personally, and she was very lovely to look at. Was Lord Glorfindel "sweet" on her perhaps? Laerlend hoped that it was not so.  
  
Thranduil's daughter had poured out the tea into the dainty cups encircled with painted vines of ivy and tiny daisies. She was a most gracious and elegant hostess, and even served the beauty of Imladris first as was only proper when one had such an important guest. Laerlend sat now in her chair upon a blue cushion, its silver tassels so long that they brushed the grass at her feet. She was barefoot as was her wont, and she enjoyed the sensation of the cool blades of grass tickling her small toes. She listened in on all the conversations about her, noticing that Brui and Glinbara, Aralith's admirers were whispering to one another and giggling. Mirithil was holding a quiet conversation with Arwen, who was looking entirely too pretty for her own good, Laerlend decided. She had seated the older maidens near herself as it made her feel more grownup and sophisticated. She cleared her throat, which drew Mirithil's and Arwen's attention to her, as it should be. She was the hostess after all.  
  
"Where are your brothers, Undomiel?" Laerlend asked in carefully modulated tones that seemed at odds with her child's voice and face. She felt very elegant calling Arwen Undomiel. She was not aware that Mirithil was smiling slightly at this. The older maiden knew very well how good Laerlend was at "putting on airs," and was amused to see her playing at it now. No one excelled at it better.  
  
Arwen suppressed the smile that threatened, knowing that it might offend her hostess if she did allow it, and answered in like manner.  
  
"I believe they went looking for your brothers. They did not wish to interrupt your party with their loud, disruptive behaviour. I would like to thank you once again for inviting me, Princess Laerlend. It is a lovely party. Do you have them very often?"  
  
Laerlend watched as everyone at the table turned to look at her. The maiden of Imladris had a beautiful voice, and Laerlend wondered if she would perhaps sing a duet with her. One about Glorfindel would be nice, but she, Laerlend, would sing the lead part. The child smiled in what she thought was a gracious manner, and held a gentle conversation with her revered guest about the trials of having loud, disruptive brothers. This drew a twittering response from Brui and Glinbara, whom she didn't deign to notice.  
  
"What is that smell?" Arwen asked, leaning over to whisper in Mirithil's ear as Laerlend turned to speak about good manners to Aurhwind, who had walked over to take a cookie from Laerlend's plate.  
  
Mirithil sniffed the air, then wrinkled her nose.  
  
"I do not know. Whatever it is, it smells terrible!"  
  
A short time later as they were playing at "ladylike" games, Laerlend congratulated herself on the success of her little get-together. Little did she know that disaster was about to strike.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"There they are," Tavor whispered as he crouched behind the bushes, peering into the garden where the tea party was taking place. He quickly noted which females were present, quite pleased to see that some of the ones he favored were there. But then his eyes lit on someone he had never seen before. He gasped slightly, eye widening, his heart hammering in his chest. "Who is that?"  
  
Legolas dropped to his knees at Tavor's side, one black, mud- encrusted hand easing aside the branches. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"It's Arwen! Lord Elrond's daughter. Are they here? I wonder where the twins are?"  
  
Brethil stood behind them, still frowning. He had heard tales about the twins, and all the mischief they managed to get themselves into.  
  
"Legolas, I don't think this is a good idea. We are going to get in trouble!"  
  
"Hush, Brethil. Get down! They will see you, and then we *will* be in trouble," Legolas hissed, yanking on Brethil's hand. He noted that Tavor was still staring at Arwen, a slightly glazed look on his face. "Tavor!" He hit the moonstruck elfling on the arm, his face filled with annoyance. He turned to watch the girls, as they played some silly game with a ball of Laerlend's, and sat eating "delicacies", and sipping warm tea. ~Females! ~ he thought with a shake of his head. He would never understand them. "On three," he whispered, a grin spreading over his face, as he checked to make certain that he had Tavor and Brethil's attention. "One. . . two . . ."  
  
"Legolas, this is *not* a good idea," Brethil protested. "I don't' think - "  
  
"THREE!"  
  
With that shout, he pushed through the bushes, roaring and growling in what he hoped was a voice that a mud monster might make. Tavor followed after a second, trying to make his own noises sound manly and strong. After all, one had to impress that beautiful creature with blue flowers in her black hair. Brethil scowled, his brows knit, and then he sighed heavily.  
  
"They never listen to me. Never."  
  
He crawled out of the bushes, hearing the terrified shrieks of fear from the assembled females, who were now running about in a panic. It seemed that Legolas' trick had worked. Unfortunately he crawled right into Laerlend who was shrieking in confused outrage. The child's eyes fell on the black form crawling out of the leaves, her hazel eyes widening in fright, her pink mouth agape.  
  
"ORCS! ORCS!!"  
  
Brethil stood, and was about to apologize for startling her, and making her shriek as loud as her ada could, when Legolas and Tavor grabbed his arms, and laughing in high spirits, pulled him away. The repeated words spread panic in the other maidens, who were still running about, screaming. Only Mirithil and Arwen were not impressed, but stood laughing into their hands. Laerlend had leapt across the garden after being frightened by Brethil, holding her long skirts to her knees.  
  
"ORCS! ORCS! THERE'S ORCS AT MY TEA PARTY! AAADDDDDDAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Twins

Author's Note - Enedbal means periwinkle.  
  
Chapter 2 - Enter The Twins  
  
  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
Elladan had choked this question out in a high startled squeak, turning to stare at his twin who had jumped slightly.  
  
"I know not. Let's go find out."  
  
They turned as one, striding down the hallway, completely in step with one another. They were in the part of the palace where the family quarters were, hoping to find Celebross, Aralith, or Legolas, but the sound of the shrieks had drawn their attention, and they hurried back the way they had come.  
  
At that moment a door opened in front of them, banging smartly into Elrohir who had the misfortune to be walking on the wrong side of the corridor.  
  
"Ouch!" he yelped, falling to the floor, his hands clamped over his face.  
  
Aralith emerged, for it was his room they had been passing, and he stared at them in amazement.  
  
"Elladan? Elrohir?"  
  
"Oh, Aralith!" Elrohir moaned, eyeing the Mirkwood prince resentfully as Elladan grasped one of his hands, and pulled him to his feet. "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"I . . . didn't know you were out here. I didn't know you were here at all," he said his eyes darting from one to the other. They were not dressed identically for once, but he had no way to know who was dressed in burgundy, and who in blue. "I am sorry. I heard Laerlend screaming, and-"  
  
"Your sister has a most piercing voice," Elladan said with a smile, realizing instantly that the young Mirkwood warrior didn't know who was who. "Even more than Arwen's."  
  
"Is my nose swollen?" Elrohir asked, his fingers gingerly touching his face. "That was very rude, Aralith! I thought that your father would have raised you better. Shoving doors onto people! How rude!"  
  
"Ella- Elro-" Aralith stammered, his eyes continuing to dance from one to the other, hoping to see some little difference that would help him decide which was Elladan, and which Elrohir, but nothing showed itself. He shook his head in frustration. "Which ever one of you this is, I didn't know you were there!"  
  
Elrohir merely stared at him, while Elladan manipulated his nose, pushing it back and forth.  
  
"I think you will live, gwador(brother)," he finally pronounced with a nod. "I am fairly certain that you will not be disfigured . . . well, not for very long. Aralith is truly sorry. Aren't you, Aralith?"  
  
"He is not disfigured!" the prince protested, studying Elrohir's face. "It is just a little red. And I already apologized!"  
  
"You didn't sound very sincere," Elrohir sniffed indignantly. "You have ruined my beautiful face, Aralith!" He turned away suddenly, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.  
  
"Now look what you have done," Elladan sighed with a reproving glance. "Don't cry, mell gwador (dear brother). Adar might be able to fix it." He laid a comforting arm about Elrohir, patting him in reassurance.  
  
Aralith stood staring at them, mouth agape. Had he truly hurt Ella - Elro - that badly?  
  
"I. . . I am very sorry, Ella - Elro - I . . . I didn't realize it was that bad," he stammered, feeling very ridiculous and embarrassed. "Is there anything I can do? Should I go and fetch your Adar? Or mine? Just tell me what I can do for you!"  
  
"I don't know if there is anything you can do," Elladan said sadly. "You know he is very taken with his face. He has a really fine nose. Or that is, he *did* have. This might just start a war between our families. The Valar know feuds have been started over less. Imagine! Our first day here, and already you have hurt my brother!"  
  
Aralith gazed at him, wondering if they were teasing him, or if he really had hurt Ella - Elro that much. What would his father think? This was not good. Elrond seldom traveled here, and now that he came visiting, Thranduil's son had carelessly broken the nose of one of his sons.  
  
"I . . . I. . . "  
  
"There is one thing you can do," Elrohir said straightening slightly.  
  
"What? Anything!" he said eagerly. "I will do anything that you ask!"  
  
"Well," Elrohir heaved a wounded sigh, "only if you are certain that you want to."  
  
"What? Whatever it is I will do it!"  
  
Elladan struggled to keep a straight face as Elrohir suddenly leapt about, and grabbed Aralith's arm, his face beaming.  
  
"Take us on a spider hunt!" he declared. "I have always wanted to go on one . . . especially with you!"  
  
Aralith stared at him dumbfounded, but then he realized that they had set him up quite nicely. He glared at them, his violet-flecked blue eyes narrowed dangerously. He still did not know which was which as he shook off Elrohir's hand, and now he didn't care.  
  
"Leave me alone," he muttered, moving past them, every line of his body telling of his anger and indignation.  
  
"That is not what you said when you were visiting us," Elladan called, winking at his brother. "As I recall you said, and I quote "Oh, please, mell gwanur (dear twins). Please don't leave me!" I think it was El," he winked at Elrohir as he used their common nickname that kept everyone in the dark about their identity, "that said, "We will never leave you. Do not fear, Enedbal." That really is a cute name, Aralith. I really like-"  
  
"Shut up! Don't ever call me that again! And I *never* called you "mell gwanur!" Aralith was even more enraged to feel his cheeks redden at the mention of the nickname they had given to him. It appeared that these two never forgot anything.  
  
"Oh, Enedbal! You are breaking my heart with your harsh words!" Elladan called after him.  
  
"He has already broken my nose," Elrohir added.  
  
"Did you notice, El?" Elladan asked as they quickened their pace. "He hasn't even asked how we are. I am truly crushed by his cruelty."  
  
Aralith growled under his breath, and ground his teeth together when he felt them each grab a warrior's braid in their slim fingers, yanking playfully.  
  
"Have you worn any periwinkle crowns since last we saw you?" Elrohir quipped.  
  
"You looked so sweet! Even Arwen has never looked that nice."  
  
"I think I looked that nice once." Elrohir chimed in again.  
  
"No, that was I. Don't you remember?" Elladan said with a grin.  
  
Aralith tried to break away from them, but they twined their arms through his, keeping him firmly caught between them.  
  
"So where is your screaming sister?" they asked simultaneously as they ushered him toward the palace doors.  
  
"Are you taking us on the spider hunt after we see her, Enedbal?" Elrohir queried. "You did promise, you know."  
  
"Perhaps it is a spider that is menacing his sister, and made her scream so. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"  
  
"Then let us hurry! We don't want it to escape!"  
  
Aralith felt a wave of fear shudder through him, making him momentarily forget his annoyance at the twins.  
  
~Not a spider! ~he thought. ~Anything but a spider! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is that!?"  
  
Elrond glanced over at Thranduil, setting his wine glass on the small round marble topped table between them. Thranduil stood, instantly on the alert, his golden brows furrowing.  
  
"It is Laerlend. Now what has happened?"  
  
The two elves moved swiftly across the room, both thinking, "What have my children done now?!"  
  
They hurried to the garden where the child was having her tea party. The scene that met their eyes was not unexpected. Most of the guests had fled home, screaming and crying, only Mirithil, Arwen, and Sellond remained, and they were trying to comfort the still shrieking princess. Laerlend's face was a brilliant shade of crimson, her fists were balled at her sides.  
  
"What is going on here?" Thranduil demanded, bending swiftly to pick up his daughter. Her slim body was rigid, whether from fear or anger he couldn't ascertain. He felt it was more from the latter. She was indeed too much like him at times.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond said moving swiftly to his daughter's side to make certain that she was unharmed. He touched her arm, worry knifing through him, but when she turned and smiled at him, her blue eyes dancing with amusement, he sagged in relief. "It wasn't Elladan and Elrohir, was it?" he asked in a low voice. "If they have done something already I will-"  
  
"Nay, Adar," she reassured. "It wasn't my brothers that brought this about . . . not this time."  
  
Elrond heaved a relieved sigh. He didn't think they had been here quite long enough for the trouble to begin, but one never knew with those two.  
  
"Thank the Valar for that," he murmured. "What did happen? Is she going to be alright?" He gazed over at where Laerlend had buried her head in her father's shoulder. The tall elf king was gently stroking her back, and murmuring quiet words to her.  
  
"Something frightened her, that is all," Arwen said with a smile at Mirithil.  
  
Thranduil turned to look at the two elf maidens, who were looking much too amused to suit him.  
  
"I take it that it wasn't Orcs then," he said to them, raising one brow.  
  
"It was, Ada! It was! They were ugly, and the smelled BAD!" Laerlend protested, feeling her indignation rising as she realized that her ada didn't believe her. "They scared everyone away!"  
  
"Laerlend, why don't you go with Sellond? You need to change your dress, it is rather messy."  
  
Sellond reached out and took the child, who was pouting furiously, her lower lip thrust out, brows furrowed.  
  
"They were Orcs, ada! Ugly, smelly orcs!"  
  
"Yes, I am certain that they were. Sellond, why don't you go see about getting her dress changed? I need to speak with Mirithil and Lady Arwen."  
  
At that moment Tanglinna came sprinting into the garden, his bow in his hand, arrow already at the string.  
  
"What is it?!" he gasped out, his grey eyes quickly assessing the situation. "What is going on?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head as Laerlend tore out of Sellond's arms, and ran to the Master Archer.  
  
"Oh, T'linna! There were horrible orcs here! They smelled real bad, and they ruined my party!" She threw her arms about the archer's legs, sobbing into his waist.  
  
Thranduil sighed, and watched as Tanglinna turned a somewhat bewildered face to him. He knew that Tanglinna wasn't quite certain how to react to Laerlend's emotional outbursts. Another time it might have been amusing to watch his Master Archer squirm, but not today. He motioned for Sellond to take Laerlend in, and the elf maid nodded and moved to pick up the child. She headed toward the palace already trying to soothe Laerlend with promises of hot bathes, clean clothing, and another tea party some day soon. The little princess was having none of it, and sat stiffly in her nurse's embrace, her arms folded over her chest.  
  
"Get them for me, T'linna!" Laerlend called. "Get them!"  
  
When they had disappeared, Thranduil did turn to Arwen and Mirithil, a knowing look on his face.  
  
"Which ones was it?" he asked calmly. Then he smirked, turning to Elrond. "Was it yours or mine? Or both."  
  
Elrond smiled and chuckled.  
  
"I am glad to say that it was not mine . . . this time," he said with a bow.  
  
"Hmph. That is what I was afraid of," Thranduil sighed. His eyes slide over Tanglinna who was scowling fiercely. It seemed he had already decided what had happened. Thranduil shook his head, and gazed at Mirithil once more. "Well? Was it Legolas?"  
  
Mirithil laughed slightly, curtseying to the king, and looking over at Tanglinna from beneath her long lashes.  
  
"I could not really tell, your Majesty. They were rather. . . er. . . dirty. They did smell rather foul as Laerlend said."  
  
Thranduil shook his head, his fingers straying to his temples. Tanglinna snorted and muttered, "I thought so."  
  
"Little Greenleaf," Thranduil sighed. "Where did they go?"  
  
Arwen chuckled, and looked over at the hedges.  
  
"They went through those bushes, but as to where they went after that, I know not."  
  
Elrond was trying to look sympathetic, but his lips quirked slightly.  
  
"You find this amusing do you, Peredhil?" Thranduil said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Well, I assure I was merely thinking that Celebrian must be enjoying the peace and quiet in Imladris just now. And I was thanking the Valar that my sons were not involved in this.  
  
"This time," Thranduil countered sourly. The king of Mirkwood sighed. "Well, there is nothing that I can do for the moment." He sent a sharp look at Tanglinna who frowned looking as though he were ready to sprint after the culprits. The Master Archer merely tipped his head in acknowledgement of the king's words. He could wait. "I am certain they will show up later, trying to look as innocent as lambs and failing miserably," Thranduil continued. "Laerlend is not going to be happy when she finds out that it was Little Greenleaf, and not orcs that ruined her party. I almost think she would prefer the orcs."  
  
"LITTLE GREENLEAF???!!!"  
  
They all turned about to see Laerlend standing just a few feet behind him, her eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"LITTLE GREENLEAF!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas and Tavor were laughing helplessly as they flopped on the grass, delighted with their prank. Brethil sat quietly nearby smiling. It had been rather funny, though Laerlend had looked very frightened.  
  
"I have never heard Laerlend scream so loudly," Legolas giggled as he squirmed in the grass. The mud was dry now, and starting to feel rather itchy.  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Tavor commented, collapsing into another fit of laughter. "I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head!"  
  
Brethil listened to their chatter, occasionally feeling the giggles building up in his own chest. She had looked rather silly.  
  
"Did you hear her scream for your ada?" Tavor asked, sitting up, his teeth flashing white in his mud-coated face. "She will be louder than him one day."  
  
"She already is!" Legolas crowed, thumping his heels on the grass as he laughed again.  
  
"Do you think this mud will come off?" Brethil asked, scratching at his arm.  
  
"Of course it will. We will just have to scrub extra hard. Don't worry."  
  
The three were too filled with their own merriment to notice the three pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
"It is not a spider," Elrohir said with a sigh of disappointment. "I guess that means you owe us a spider hunt, Enedbal."  
  
Aralith turned to glare at him, but said nothing for fear that the relief he felt would show all too clearly in his voice.  
  
"I feel rather sorry for them," Elladan commented with a sigh and a shake of his dark head.  
  
"Why?" Aralith asked in amazement, turning to look at him. It still irked him that he could not tell who was who, but he wouldn't let them see how much it bothered him as they would derive entirely too much entertainment from it.  
  
"Well, I am certain they always get caught, and well, *we* always get caught . . . eventually. Just once I would like to see someone get away with a prank. Wouldn't you, El?"  
  
Elrohir gazed over at his twin wondering what he was really thinking. He saw the mischievous glint in Elladan's blue eyes, and grinned.  
  
"You are absolutely right, gwador (brother). We should help them."  
  
"Yes, we certainly should. What can we do, I wonder?"  
  
Aralith suddenly shook his head, and slowly began to back away.  
  
"Oh, no," he said. "I am *not* getting involved in this."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Enedbal?"  
  
The twins turned as one to stare at him, twin smiles of amusement on their lips.  
  
"You two are up to something, and I am not getting involved in it! Go ahead and have your fun. I am not going to be a part of this!"  
  
Before they could protest, he leapt into the trees and vanished.  
  
"That was rather rude, don't you think?" Elrohir said, still staring after him, his hands on his hips.  
  
"Very. We must teach him some manners."  
  
"Yes, we shall. But first let us see what we can do for these three little mud monsters."  
  
"I have just the thing." Elladan turned to gaze at his brother. "Gwaur Gludh."  
  
"You brought some? Really? That is just the thing! You go talk to them, and I will go and fetch it. You are very resourceful, El."  
  
"I know," he said with a wink.  
  
As Elrohir trotted back to the palace, Elladan made himself known to the trio, and grinning widely he told them that he had the perfect solution for their mud removal problem.  
  
TBC  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. Let me say that you made MY day, and made me laugh. I was highly amused by those of you who expressed dislike for Laerlend, whom I admit is NOT my favorite OC, so perhaps that is why I make her, to borrow Ithilien's word, "priggish." As Jay has said she would rather play with Barbies than play with her brothers in the mud. I was a child who did both, but I admit that I remember with more fondness the times that I got wet and muddy more than those spent dressing Barbie. For those of you who do not like the prancing princess . . . well, wait and see. ;) Also Jay, you may have Brethil visit you whenever you wish. He said you were a good hostess, and he enjoyed his last romp at your place.  
  
Also I am not responding individually this chapter as FF.net is going to shut down soon, and I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. By the time it comes back up, I hope to have the third and final up, or at least have the third up, and the final fourth started. It always takes longer to tell things than I think it should. But never fear. This one is outlined front to back with one minor, but fun addition that some of you Laerlend dislikers . . . new word for the day ;). . . inspired. She is a brat, and well, I do not know how I will "redeem" her in "Bells of Silver," but I will have to try.  
  
A note on the nickname the twins have given Aralith . . . that story will show up in Elrond's Most Forgettable Birthday. Remember ladies, that this Tricksy Tale is rated G, so if you were thinking anything. . . other than G rated thoughts about the dialog between the twins and Aralith . . . Shame on you! ;)  
  
I drew all of the pictures on my bio page, and yes, this one came out smaller than I had hoped when I posted it. Legolas is lighting a firecracker, one with Gandalf's symbol on it.  
  
Again thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy the rest of this Tricksy Tale. 


	3. Chapter 3 How It All Ended Or Did It?

Chapter 3 - How It All Ended. . . Or Did It?  
  
"Mmmm. This smells very good! Where did the twins say they learned to make it?"  
  
"From Lord Elrond. He knows a lot about herbs and things like that," Legolas said answering Tavor's query as he lathering the lump of dark soap between his hands. "It was very nice of them to help us."  
  
Tavor snorted, smearing the soap over his face and hair.  
  
"They have a younger sister, too," he said with a grin before ducking beneath the water to rinse off. "She is as fair as the night sky, " he murmured when he resurfaced, his eyes filled with a soft light that caused Legolas to stare dubiously at him.  
  
"Legolas? Tavor?"  
  
"This prank was the best thing we have done," Legolas continued rubbing the soap over his arms, eyeing Tavor suspiciously. "Now we won't get caught. We will have to do something nice for the twins."  
  
"Legolas? Tavor?"  
  
"Maybe they can help us think of some other pranks to play. They must be very good at it. Wouldn't it be great to play one on Old Sourpuss?" Tavor said with a grin, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his momentary lapse. He would have to be more careful. His grin widened at the thought of pulling something on the Master Archer, and actually getting away with it. Yes, best to think of that rather than the twins enchanting sister. . . at least when he was around Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Tavor! Look!!"  
  
The two turned to frown at Brethil who was holding up his tunic, which he had stripped off to clean with the twins' soap. If anything it looked worse now for the washing than it had with the mud on it.  
  
"It's ruined!" he cried. "My naneth will be very unhappy with me!"  
  
"Maybe this soap wasn't supposed to be used on cloth," Legolas said with a frown. "Don't worry, Brethil. We will get it clean before your naneth can see it."  
  
Brethil frowned down at his tunic, and then dunked it beneath the water several times. The dark stains still did not come out. He sighed, wondering how he would explain this away, when he gazed over at his two friends who were laughing and splashing one another.  
  
"Legolas? Tavor?"  
  
Surely they had washed their faces by now. If that were true, then why were they still that sickly greenish blackish color.  
  
"Legolas? Tavor?"  
  
The two turned to look at him, grins showing whitely.  
  
"I said we will help you get it clean, Brethil," Legolas said.  
  
"It is not that. It is . . . it," he gulped, and shook his head. "Didn't you already wash your faces?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Why?"  
  
Tavor gazed from Brethil to Legolas, and his eyes widened in horror.  
  
"Legolas . . . your face. . . are you certain that you washed it?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Tavor? Of course I washed it. Why?" But then the prince of Mirkwood notice Tavor's face. He swallowed uneasily. "Didn't you?"  
  
They looked at one another, then down at their hands and arms. Everywhere the twins' soap had touched them, their skin was the horrid color of the mud.  
  
"What is going on?" Tavor yelped. "What is this?" He stared down at the soap still clasped in one hand.  
  
Legolas growled in his throat and threw the soap as far from him as he could.  
  
"I can't believe it!" he hissed. "I can't believe it!!" He strode through the water, and clambered onto the bank. "Why did I ever trust them?!"  
  
He stood on the grass staring down at his dripping body. Everywhere he had scrubbed with the soap was stained a dark murky brown. Tavor had whimpered slightly at the sight, fearing that he too would be similarly marked. Brethil merely stared at him, his eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tavor moaned. "I can't let anyone see me like this!"  
  
"I don't know," Legolas muttered, wiping at his skin. He was very angry with the twins, but he was angrier with himself. He should have known better! They probably were laughing away somewhere, just waiting for the three to return to the palace.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Legolas turned toward the new voice, and saw Aralith coming toward them, carrying clean dry clothing and towels. His blue eyes moved to Legolas face, and he grimaced.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas. I should have stopped them. I *knew* they were up to something." Thranduil's middle son shook his head. "I will go and speak to Lord Elrond, perhaps he knows of some way to counteract this. Here are your clothes. I must warn you, Adar and Tanglinna are awaiting you. Tanglinna does not look happy at all, you know how he dotes on Laerlend."  
  
Legolas grimaced, taking a towel and drying off, hoping beyond hope that the stain would rub off, but it didn't. He sighed.  
  
"I knew we wouldn't get away with it," he said with an apologetic look at Brethil, who had murmured 'I told you so.'  
  
"You never do. I am sorry, Little Greenleaf. I will be back soon." Aralith laid a comforting hand on his brother's bare shoulder. "Don't worry. I will think of some way to get back at them." He winked then, and turned to vanish into the trees.  
  
Brethil climbed out of the water and dried off, frowning at his very odd looking skin.  
  
"It is rather a nice color," he said quietly.  
  
"It is not!" Tavor yelped. "Look at me! I look horrible! I *do* look like an orc! Arwen is never going to fall in love with me now! What am I going to do? I can never get out of this water! Never!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Both Brethil and Legolas turned to stare at him. Then Legolas giggled.  
  
"Arwen?" he said. "Arwen?! I thought I was imaging it!""  
  
Suddenly the two began to laugh, Brethil managing to forget his tunic for the moment, as they teased Tavor until he finally did emerge, wet and angry.  
  
After a few moments, Tavor muttering imprecations at them as he dressed, the three climbed a tree, figuring they were less likely to be spotted by anyone just happening by.  
  
"Do you think Lord Elrond will have something that will help us?" Brethil asked, staring down at his muddy tunic, which had been piled with all of their dirty clothing in the hollow of a dead tree nearby.  
  
"I certainly hope so," Legolas breathed, grabbing a handful of his no longer blond hair and staring at it, "though it might be easier to hide if we are this color. More foresty. Maybe we can just hide here until it wears off."  
  
"What do you suppose Aralith will think of? He is not as good at thinking up this sort of thing, not as much as we are." Tavor said doubtfully, trying *not* to grab at his hair and look at the mess it was now.  
  
"He will think of something. He was not at all happy when he and ada returned from Imladris after we sent the. . . " A smile appeared on his lips, "after the Morn Nen Incident."  
  
"Is Lord Elrond going to say something about that?" Brethil asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Well, perhaps," Legolas said, with a grin at Tavor.  
  
"If he can remember to!" Tavor laughed.  
  
Brethil watched as his two friends began to giggle and laugh, making jokes about the Morn Nen laced wine, and Elrond's memory of it. He still felt somewhat bad about that little unfortunate accident, but it was rather silly too. He felt a smile tugging on his lips, and then he did smile. He was certain that someone like Lord Elrond was very forgiving, he had to be with sons like the twins, who must be constantly in trouble.  
  
Soon all three boys were laughing and joking with one another, and trying to figure out what Aralith would do to avenge them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aralith returned later, coaxing them from their leafy perch. Elrond had been very upset with the "Els," and what they had done. He immediately offered to fix something that might help the three younglings.  
  
Legolas, Tavor, and Brethil were elated to hear this, and Legolas dropped to the ground to give Aralith a hug.  
  
"I am sorry, Greenleaf," his older brother said slowly, regretting what he had to say now, "but Adar said that you would have to let the stain wear off on its own."  
  
"What?! Aralith! No!!"  
  
The young elf warrior frowned sympathetically, laying one hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I wish that it was not so, but that is what Adar said. He seems to think that it is a just punishment for what you did to Laerlend."  
  
Legolas' mouth sagged open, and he gazed back at Tavor and Brethil. Tavor looked stricken, and he stared at his darkened hands and wrists that poked out of his shirtsleeves in horror. Brethil had retrieved his drying tunic, a look of dismay on his face.  
  
"Do you think that King Thranduil will let Lord Elrond give me something to clean this?" he asked, turning bleak grey eyes to Legolas' brother.  
  
Aralith studied the three young faces before him, and felt his need for revenge on the twins double. It was true that he had on occasion teased these three himself, and even played small pranks on them, but never anything like this. It was bad enough when the twins had teased him about something that had happened in Imladris a couple of years before, but they had gone too far this time. He was not alone in his assessment of the situation, and a glint of mischief sparkled in his blue eyes. He wondered what was even now being done about it.  
  
"I am certain that he will, Brethil. I will ask him when we return."  
  
"We have to go back?" Tavor asked, yanking on his sleeves and wishing they were long enough to cover him all the way to his fingertips. "I can't go back! Not looking like this!"  
  
"You can't hide here forever, Tavor," Aralith said, gazing down at their dirty clothing. He almost commented that their clothing was probably a lost cause, but then he saw Brethil staring forlornly at the tunic he had tried so desperately to clean, and decided that discretion was best.  
  
"Let's go. It is best to get the shrieking out of the way first thing," he said, deciding to leave the other clothing where it was.  
  
"Do you think that Adar is going to shriek very much?" Legolas asked, staring at his hands.  
  
"Well, only a little. It was actually Laerlend that I was thinking of," Aralith said with a wry grin as he led them back toward the palace.  
  
Legolas felt a smile touch his lips.  
  
"She did look very silly when she screamed," he murmured, placing a hand over his wayward lips.  
  
Tavor stared over at him, still bemoaning his looks. Then the image of the shrieking princess drifted to his mind, and he giggled.  
  
"She did. We really scared her this time," he commented with an undignified snort. "But did you notice that Lady Arwen wasn't frightened at all? She is very brave."  
  
Aralith chuckled quietly. It was rather amusing to see Tavor so smitten.  
  
"Come along, you three. Let's get this over with."  
  
Aralith quickened his pace, his own impatience to see what was transpiring with the twins getting the better of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A feast was being given in honor of Lord Elrond's visit that evening, and though they protested vehemently, the Tricksy Trio had been told to attend in all their stained glory. Elrond has given Brethil the soap for his tunic, and had even helped the elfling to clean his sodden garment. He had accompanied the child home, surprising Glaurhunant and helping to ease her annoyance with her son's antics. She had invited Elrond in to have some tea, which he graciously accepted.  
  
After he had gone, Glaurhunant had shaken her golden head, kneeling swiftly before her child, tipping his chin up with one finger as he stared at the floor, feeling very remorseful, and knowing that now that Lord Elrond had gone he would face The Lecture.  
  
"Do not worry, tithen mistlam (little wandering tongue)," she assured trying not to let him see the shock she felt as she gazed at his darkened face. "I think you have been punished enough for this prank. You shouldn't tease the little princess, dearest. She is younger than you, and . . . "  
  
Brethil suppressed a sigh as he listened to her lecture, knowing quite well that the next time Legolas and Tavor planned a prank against Laerlend - though he knew it would be quite some time before they dared - he would be right in the middle of it whether he wished to be or not.  
  
Elsewhere Tavor was also receiving The Lecture, though it was not given to him in such a quiet, gentle manner. Laureahiril was glaring down at him as she gave her version of the Lecture, shaking a slender finger at him, her voice shrill and filled with bitter disappointment. After a time, he was able to ignore his grandmother's voice, filling his mind with visions of the lovely Arwen. She had smiled at him when they had returned to the palace despite his appearance, and she had even winked! He sighed happily, causing the volume of Laureahiril's voice to rise even further because of his inattentiveness, but that mattered not to him. Arwen had smiled and winked at him, and all was right with the world.  
  
Legolas was not making out quite as well as his comrades. Thranduil had indeed shrieked at him, though Legolas thought he detected an amused smile on his ada's face from time to time. Tanglinna had glared down at him, arms folded across his chest, no hint of anything remotely resembling amusement anywhere on his face. If that had been all the punishment he was to receive, he would have felt himself fortunate, but alas! Laerlend didn't will it to be so.  
  
The young prince had been amazed that when she entered the room, she didn't shriek or fly into him as he expected. She had merely regarded him imperiously, taking in the way he looked. She didn't burst into laughter as he thought she might, which scared him. What was she planning?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The formal dining hall looked very splendid that evening. Quiet strains of music filtered through the halls, the scent of summer flowers that were placed in garlands over the doorways, and on the mantle, which held no fire this summer evening, but had been swept clean and filled with a huge arrangement of flowers and berries. Tall vases were filled with roses of every color of the rainbow. Scented candles had been lit, their light dancing on the silver settings on the table. The cooks had outdone themselves, after all it was Lord Elrond they were entertaining, so the delicious smells of their dishes added to the festivities.  
  
The guests had begun arriving, and soon the long carved table was surrounded by chattering, happy elves. Thranduil and Elrond had watched this from a private alcove overlooking the room, waiting for the moment that their sons would arrive.  
  
"You are certain that they will not find a way to get out of it?" Thranduil asked, running a hand over the rich green silk of his new robe. He was very happy with it, and he smiled in appreciation of its beauty.  
  
"They wouldn't dare," Elrond commented, adjusting the twining circlet on his brow. It was of plain silver, and had been adorned with ivy and flowers. It was a bit fussier than he was used to, or was even comfortable with, but as then, as the old saying went "When in Mirkwood . . . " He smiled picturing his twins' faces. "Laerlend wouldn't let them."  
  
"No, she wouldn't. Shall we go down and wait for them?" Thranduil said with a chuckle. "Laerlend does know how to make an entrance."  
  
"Just like her adar," Elrond commented wryly.  
  
Thranduil turned to regard him, arching one brow.  
  
"Indeed. Shall we?"  
  
The two powerful elves entered the dining room side by side, regal heads held high. Silence descended on the assembled guests as they gazed in appreciation at them, rising to their feet.  
  
Thranduil tipped his flower-bedecked head in acknowledgement. Even after all this time, he still enjoyed this sort of thing. The only person not properly awed by his magnificent appearance was Tanglinna, who was seated beside Lady Glaurhunant. Thranduil's composure slipped somewhat as his gaze fell upon the Master Archer's robes; they were an exact duplicate of the Wood Elf king's own new green robes. He saw Tanglinna bow slightly, and mouth "Gwanuig nin (my twin)."  
  
~ I will really have to speak with Ceredirhammad about this, ~ he thought in annoyance, wondering how Tanglinna had gotten the seamstress to copy the king's robes so exactly. Even down to the tiniest silver oak leaves embroidered on the hem of the sleeves, and collar.  
  
Elrond chuckled appreciatively, but cleared his throat, looking away as Thranduil's gaze moved to him.  
  
"You both look very nice," Imladris' lord commented, raising one hand to his lips to cover his smile. "One would say almost like twins."  
  
Thranduil scowled as they moved past the Master Archer who had a most annoying smirk on his face.  
  
A moment later, after Thranduil had seated himself at the head of the table with Elrond at his right hand, Laerlend made her appearance. She was wearing in a frilly dress of pale green and gold, a delicate crown of daisies on top of her golden head. She made certain that all eyes were on her before curtseying. Behind her stood Arwen, dressed in a similar dress of pale blue, her dark hair crowned with daisies also.  
  
Thranduil raised his brows at this, knowing that Laerlend was usually the only one permitted to wear the Daisy Crown. She must think very highly of Arwen indeed to allow this! Then to his surprise he saw Mirithil come to stand behind Arwen, daisies wreathing her golden brown locks. Thranduil's eyes slide to Celebross, and he was not disappointed in his son's reaction. His silver haired heir's jaw dropped as he saw Mirithil standing there, a vision in rose colored silk. He started to his feet, nearly knocking his heavy chair over on the floor. Mirithil giggled and winked at him, and he smiled, face pleasantly flushed.  
  
"Sit down, won't you, Celebross!" Thranduil said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
The heir to Mirkwood grinned sheepishly, and took his seat, his eyes going once more to Mirithil.  
  
The king sighed. Well, the girl certainly knew how to handle herself, and she did have a remarkable sense of humor, which one needed if one was going to be a part of this family. He wondered when the betrothal date would be set.  
  
Laerlend lifted her head proudly, very pleased by the murmur of appreciation that rippled through the room at her appearance. She tipped her head, and entered, leading her lovely guests to their seats.  
  
Elrond leaned over, and quietly murmured in Thranduil ear, "Where are our sons?"  
  
Thranduil smiled at Laerlend as she took her place near him.  
  
"They will be here momentarily I suspect. Won't they, nin iell (my daughter)?"  
  
"They are on there way here now, Ada," she said, inclining her head to Elrond. "They look very nice, too."  
  
Elrond raised his brows, his eyes moving to Arwen, who was looking entirely too pleased with herself.  
  
"Don't worry, Adar. They are on their way here," she said with a smile, and then glanced at Mirithil who grinned at her.  
  
"They were having some problems with their wardrobe, I believe," Mirithil said, her gaze then sliding to Celebross. The look she gave him told that he had obviously had no trouble with his, as he looked very fine. Celebross' cheeks flamed once more, and Thranduil rolled his eyes.  
  
"Where is Aralith?" he asked in an undertone. "I don't see him either."  
  
"He is getting dressed, Ada," Laerlend said with a smile. "He was helping Little Greenleaf and his friends get ready first."  
  
Elrond suddenly felt very sorry for his sons, and 'Little Greenleaf and his friends.' With these three females conspiring against them, they didn't stand a chance.  
  
Not many seconds later, voices were heard in the hall.  
  
"I cannot believe this," one hissed, in what surely the owner thought was a quiet tone that no one could hear. "I cannot believe Arwen did this!"  
  
" Well, from now on, she had better watch out. We have been rather gentle with her in the past when it came to our pranks, but not any longer!"  
  
Elrond drew a deep breath, and looked at his daughter once more.  
  
"What did you do, Arwen?" he asked, wondering if he truly wanted to know.  
  
But the lovely Evenstar only smiled enigmatically.  
  
"I helped her," Laerlend chimed in, turning in her chair to study the doorway. "So did Mirithil."  
  
"I almost feel sorry for them," Thranduil whispered to Elrond.  
  
"I think we look rather nice," another younger voice said. "I am certain that Lady Arwen will think you look lovely, Tavor."  
  
"Shut up, Brethil!" Tavor was heard to say.  
  
"This is all your fault, Els!" Legolas could be heard to say. "If you hadn't given us that soap, none of this would have happened!"  
  
"Our fault? Who was it that ruined his sister's tea party, and started this entire mess?"  
  
"Exactly. It is all your fault, the three of you!"  
  
"It is not! Tell him, Legolas! We would have gotten away with it, except for their smelly soap!"  
  
"You said it smelled good, Tavor."  
  
"Shut up, Brethil. I wasn't talking to you!"  
  
Laerlend suddenly jumped from her chair, and marched toward the doorway, stopping only once to hug Tanglinna who was smiling in delighted anticipation.  
  
"I got them, T'linna," she chortled. "Just wait 'til you see them! You look very nice tonight. Just like Ada!"  
  
She moved away from the Master Archer, and everyone watched as she went to stand in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she stared into the hall.  
  
"My little Orclings!" she said in a clear voice that carried very well. "You are making entirely too much noise! Mind your manners! Now please come and greet our guests. One at a time, if you please."  
  
She waited until she was certain that she was being followed by her 'little Orclings' before turning to gaze into the room.  
  
"May I present my little Orclings to King Thranduil and Lord Elrond."  
  
Thranduil and Elrond exchanged bemused glances as Elladan and Elrohir entered the room.  
  
"Arwen, you didn't?!" Elrond gasped, staring in shock at his sons.  
  
"I didn't what, Ada?" the lady in question answered sweetly, as she turned to look at her brothers. Their skin was stained the same shade as the Trio's had been, a rich greenish brown. "I guess they got mixed up when they were bathing and used that horrible Gwaur Gludh. I can't imagine how that happened. Can you, Mirithil?"  
  
Mirithil shook her head, causing her curls to dance slightly. Celebross gasped audibly at this wonder, which made Mirithil gaze over at him, her eyes alight with amusement.  
  
"I said one at a time," Laerlend said in a reproving voice to the twins. "I am willing to overlook this since you are twins though. I would like to present Gromgash and Ufku to our most esteemed guests. Please bow, Gromgash and Ufku."  
  
They were dressed identically in short tunics of Imladris blue, with matching breeches tucked into thigh-high boots of black leather. The twins gazed forlornly at one another, noting the other's floral crown with dismay.  
  
"I knew there was a reason that I didn't want to come to Mirkwood," Elladan said with a sigh as he and Elrohir bowed gracefully.  
  
"Yes, it is too bad that we couldn't recall what it was before we came," Elrohir murmured as they took their seats near their father, who raised his brows and smirked at them.  
  
"This is Lughosh," Laerlend continued, naming her little Orclings as they entered.  
  
Tavor was for the moment very glad that his face was stained so dark, as it hid the furious blush that painted his cheeks. He saw Laureahiril was present, with an empty chair at her side. He tugged at his own tunic of pale russet, and sighed, shoulders slumping as he bowed as per instructions from Laerlend. He resisted the urge to grab at the wreath of flowers on his own locks when he saw Arwen smiling at him. His heart leapt, and he straightened, only to bow to her, his grey eyes filled with delight.  
  
"I think you have made a conquest, Lady Arwen," Mirithil laughed quietly.  
  
"It would appear that I have," Arwen agreed, watching as Tavor made his way to the seat by his grandmother. "Do you think it would be alright if Master Lughosh were to sit by me for this night?" she asked King Thranduil politely.  
  
Thranduil gazed down the long table at the elfling who cringed as he was about to take his seat.  
  
"Of course. Lady Laureahiril?" he called, "Lady Arwen has requested that Master Lughosh sit by her side for the dinner this night. Does he have your permission to do so?"  
  
Laureahiril raised one brow, but looked at the Lady Arwen. Marrying this silly one off to her when he was older could be rather advantageous. So she inclined her head, and Tavor could barely restrain the cry of joy that wanted to leap from his mouth as he bent to kiss his grandmother's cheek before hurrying as gracefully and elegantly as he could to Arwen's side.  
  
"This is Bazhosh," Laerlend continued as Brethil moved to her side. "He promises to be quiet tonight, don't you, Bazhosh?"  
  
Brethil gazed solemnly about the large room, and nodded. He was dressed in a light grey tunic that matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
"Yes, Princess Laerlend, I did say that I would be quiet. No one will know that I am here. Everything looks so very nice, doesn't it? You see, Legolas? This is going to be a very nice dinner, not boring like you said it would be. You do look very nice with your flowers, too. I told you everything would be alright, didn't I? In fact -"  
  
"Shut up, Brethil," the last Orcling muttered, his fingers knotting on his pale green tunic to keep them from ripping the flowers from his hair.  
  
"Go sit down, Bazhosh. Master Tanglinna and your naneth will keep you company. Now come in here, Burzzag," Laerlend grabbed her brother's tunic sleeve and yanked him to her side.  
  
"This is Prince Burzzag," she said, adjusting the ring of flowers on his mud colored hair. "He and his friends Lughosh and Barhosh have promised to serve at my next tea party dressed as I want them to be. Haven't you, Prince Burzzag?"  
  
Legolas grimaced, but nodded, his eyes on the floor. Like Thranduil he was dressed in rich green, though instead of silver oak leaf embroidery, his tunic bore tiny green leaves on the hem and collar.  
  
Thranduil smiled, and stood.  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood, Orclings. We are delighted to have you. Just try to behave yourselves tonight."  
  
"Oh, they will behave, Ada," Laerlend said moving once more to take her seat, followed by a trudging Prince Burzzag. "They have learned their lesson, haven't you, my little Orclings?"  
  
The five "little Orclings" nodded, murmuring that they had indeed learned their lesson.  
  
When everyone was seated and the food was being served, Thranduil turned to Laerlend once more.  
  
"Where did you say Aralith is?"  
  
"He was getting dressed, Ada. He should be here."  
  
Elrond noted that the twins had glanced quickly at one another, eyes alight with amusement.  
  
"Oh no," he groaned, leaning toward them. "What have you two done now?"  
  
"Done? I don't know what you are talking about, Adar. We have done nothing." Elrohir answered, his eyes now devoid of all guile.  
  
Elrond grimaced slightly, and turned to Thranduil.  
  
"I am apologizing now for anything that has befallen Aralith at the hands of these two . . . these two . . ."  
  
"Miscreant Orclings?" Thranduil supplied with a laugh, taking a succulent slice of venison from the proffered tray. "He is fine I am sure. He will be here any moment now offering his apologies. You did not make *him* dress for a tea party, did you, Laerlend?"  
  
"No, Ada. I did not. He told me that he does not like flower crowns, especially ones with periwinkles. I don't know why he said that, for they would look go rather nicely with his eyes."  
  
The twins snickered at this innocent comment, and were hushed by a glare from their esteemed father.  
  
"Enedbal will be here shortly, never fear," Elladan said with a grin at Elrohir. "In fact I think we will hear him before we see him."  
  
Elrond frowned. What had they done?  
  
Everyone turned to look once more at the doorway, wondering what surprise was in store for them now. Indeed, they did hear him before they saw him.  
  
"Spider! Spider!"  
  
Elladan smiled over at his brother, before his look turned to one of mock dismay.  
  
"Didn't you tell him, gwador nin (my brother)?" he said, holding one hand to his cheek.  
  
"Nay, I thought you did!" Elrohir said, sounding equally dismayed, but the glint in his eyes belied this fact.  
  
A moment later Aralith skidded into the dining room, his fair face filled with terror.  
  
"It . . .It. . . Spider!" He sprinted to where his adar was seated, his eyes wide.  
  
"Aralith, really! There is no spider here. Will you please stop making a fool of yourself," he hissed.  
  
"Adar, it-" He gasped suddenly, pointing toward the doorway.  
  
A huge spider lumbered into the room, a grin on its face.  
  
"Wicked! Wicked!" it hissed at Aralith ignoring the cries of surprise and horror that suddenly filled the room. "Wicked Enedbal! You forgot your crown!" Held delicately in his front to legs was a crown of periwinkles.  
  
"Bastryn?!" Legolas yelped, staring at the huge arachnid in disbelief.  
  
The spider's eyes swung to the Orcling, and he frowned.  
  
"Greenie?" he creaked. "Wicked Greenie?"  
  
"It IS Bastryn!" Brethil crowed, leaping to his feet in excitement. "Look how big you are, Lend Laes Bastryn!" He moved away from the table and came to stand before the confused spider. "It is your naneth lhing! Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Naneth lhing? Naneth lhing?" The arachnid studied the child before him, then scratched the top of his head. "You are very small, naneth lhing. Your hair is not the right color either."  
  
"I can explain that," Brethil said with a smile. "You see we were playing a trick on Wicked Greenie's sister. . . I mean Prince Legolas' sister. . . and-"  
  
"Don't even start that, Bazhosh!" Laerlend said with a pout. "Gromgash, Ufku, take that spider out of here now!" She pointed toward the doorway.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir grinned, bowing to her. They stood, and moved toward the spider.  
  
"As you wish, Princess. You may visit with him later, Brethil. But I must warn you, he thinks Lord Glorfindel is his naneth lhing now."  
  
Brethil's face fell slightly, even as Laerlend gasped with delight.  
  
"Why didn't you bring Lord Glorfindel with you, Lord Elrond?" she chirped, turning to smile at him.  
  
"I wasn't aware that we had brought the spider," Elrond said apologetically with a glance at Thranduil and then Aralith, who was still cowering behind the chair. He had wondered why the twins insisted on falling behind the rest of the party so often on the journey here. Now he knew.  
  
"It is so . . .big! How did it get so big?" Thranduil said, staring at it in amazement.  
  
"That would be Lord Glorfindel's fault," Elrohir explained, stroking Bastryn's head, which seemed rather tiny compared to the rest of him. "He spoils him entirely too much!"  
  
"Actually, El," Elladan said with a wink at Aralith, who turned his eyes to the twins. Suddenly he didn't look quite so frightened, only angry. "He thinks that if he feeds it enough it will leave him alone, and not chew on him. Isn't that what you would do, Enedbal?"  
  
"Enedbal!" Bastryn hissed loudly, waving the periwinkle crown over his head. "Your crown, Enedbal! Your crown!" He leapt forward, surprising everyone with his agility, to land in front of Aralith, who now sounded as though someone was strangling him. Bastryn placed the flowers on his blond locks, and smoothed down the hair. "You look so sweet!" he hissed loudly before moving away to join the twins.  
  
"It touched me! It touched me!" Aralith squeaked as he shuddered in disgust. "It touched me!"  
  
"Please take Bastryn out of here," Elrond said in as patient a voice as he could muster. "Now."  
  
"Of course, Adar. He was merely helping Enedbal with his crown. That was very nice of you, Bastryn. You are such a good spider. You really are."  
  
"Come and help us, Brethil," Elrohir said, holding his hand out to the child. "He has missed you. You can tuck him into bed. Enedbal was kind enough to offer to share his room with Bastryn. Aren't you, Enedbal?"  
  
"My room!? My room!?" Aralith cried. "No! No! No! Adar, you can't let them put that spider in my room!!"  
  
Thranduil closed his eyes, and shook his head.  
  
"We will have to do this more often, won't we, Peredhil?" he murmured, his fingers straying to his temples.  
  
Elrond watched as his son's left the room, with Brethil and the spider in tow.  
  
"Yes. It has been most. . . interesting. I believe it is my turn to host this . . . this. . . whatever it is next, don't you?"  
  
"Celebrian would never forgive you."  
  
"She owes me after this," Elrond assured him.  
  
The rest of the dinner was highly uneventful, though Aralith continued to mutter about sharing his room with a spider. He was pointedly ignored.  
  
It wasn't until the guests had taken their leave, and everyone in the palace was preparing for to return to their rooms for the night, that Legolas suddenly remembered something. He sprinted after Tavor who was accompanying his grandmother out the door. Legolas apologized to Laureahiril, before pulling Tavor to one side.  
  
"We didn't do 'that thing' that we were going to do, did we?" he whispered, gripping Tavor's arm tightly.  
  
"What thing? Oh! *That* thing! No, of course not. We were in enough trouble without that!"  
  
Legolas sighed with relief, and released Tavor's arm.  
  
"Good. I was really worried. Mauraur (goodnight), Lughosh," he said with a smile.  
  
"Mauraur, Prince Burzzag. Where is Bazhosh?"  
  
"He is saying goodnight to Bastryn, I believe."  
  
Tavor smirked.  
  
"Is Bastryn really staying in Enedbal's room?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
Legolas giggled slightly, glancing back at where Aralith stood, hovering at Thranduil's side, one hand clasped on their adar's robe.  
  
"Yes, I just am not certain that *Enedbal* is staying in Enedbal's room."  
  
The two snickered at this, until Laureahiril made a noise, which sent Tavor scampering to her side.  
  
"Have you said goodnight to the Lady Arwen?" she asked her grandson.  
  
"Oh! I will do it right now!"  
  
Legolas watched as Tavor sidled up to Arwen, and took her hand in his own. He murmured some quiet words, and kissed the back of her hand. Legolas started to giggle again when Arwen bent to kiss Tavor's cheek. Tavor floated pasted him join his grandmother, a silly, dazed look on his face.  
  
"I will see you tomorrow, Lughosh the Lover!" Legolas called, not certain if Tavor heard him or not.  
  
He moved to join Thranduil, who was removing Aralith's hand from his robe.  
  
"Have you bid your sister mauraur, Little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked, slapping at Aralith's hand as it crept back onto his sleeve.  
  
Legolas grimaced slightly, then shook his head apologetically.  
  
"Then go now and do it. She has been remarkably patient with you and your friends."  
  
"Yes, Ada. Mauraur," he moved to kiss his father's cheek. "Mauraur, Enedbal," he called as he started down the hall.  
  
"Adar! Don't let him start to call me that!" Aralith protested.  
  
"Why ever not, Enedbal? It is a rather sweet name, and NO! You may not sleep in my room tonight!"  
  
Legolas trotted happily down the hallway toward the family quarters. He was humming the last tune played by the musicians that night, and feeling rather happy despite all that had happened. He rounded the corner in time to see Tanglinna bidding Laerlend goodnight, bowing gracefully to the little princess who smiled up at him. Legolas shook his head. He would never understand why Tanglinna put up with her. He rolled his eyes, which was when he noticed the bucket perched over Laerlend's door, which was ajar. He gasped! Tavor had said that they hadn't done that?! Then why was the bucket over her doorway?! Before he could move or even draw a breath to stop them, Tanglinna grabbed the doorknob to open the door for Laerlend.  
  
Legolas watched as the bucket tipped, spilling the sticky mud onto the Master Archer and his sister. He stared transfixed as they stood in the hall the muck dripping from their heads, the bucket swinging on its rope. Then as one they looked up at him, and the shrieking that he had expected to hear earlier from Laerlend's pink lips started.  
  
"LITTLE GREENLEAF!!!!!"  
  
This sound echoed throughout Mirkwood forest, and was accompanied only by the sound of quiet laughter from the twins from Imladris.  
  
I Methed (The End)  
  
Author's Note - The "little Orclings'" names came from the Barrowdowns name generator.  
I hope you enjoyed this short romp. There will be more of them. 


End file.
